Spider-man: Web between two worlds
by ABOOK5117
Summary: After a typical day of dealing with stopping a super-powered villiain, Spider-man's weird luck causes him to cross paths with a princess from the dimension known as Hylia, and must now aid her in saving both their worlds from merging into one by Hylia's mad ruler, Mysterio. This storyline is based and tribute to that of Legend of Zelda: A link to the past.
1. INTRO

_**DISCLAIMER: SPIDER-MAN, AS WELL AS OTHER CHARACTERS SUCH AS ELECTRO, MYSTERIO ARE ALL COPYRIGHT PROPERTY OF MARVEL ENTERTAINMENT INC. ALSO, THIS STORYLINE IS PATICULARLY BASED ON THE STORYLINE FROM THE VIDEOGAME KNOWN AS THE LEGEND OF ZELDA A LINK TO THE PAST, WHICH IS ALSO COPYRIGHT PROPERTY TO NINENDO. BOTTOM LINE, THIS STORY IS MEANT FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY AND NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE FROM IT. IN OTHER WORDS…PLEASE DON'T SUE. ANYWAY, ENJOY THE STORY. **_

**INTRO**

Cold rain with polluted skies and grey and green armor, one eyed plated humanoid robots flying over not just the streets, but the terrified and cold beings that appeared to look like that of human beings, but all with pointy ears, all of whom were heading off into the work factories to construct either more robots or weapons of mass destruction. This was a typical day in the city of New Avalon on the planet of Hylia. However, as the people moved on to the factories like cattle, there seemed to be three cloaked figures quietly make their way through an alley and over to a wall. One of the cloaked figures move towards a somewhat futuristic, but still dirty and rusty trash bin, lightly pushes it to the right side to reveal a doorway behind. Afterwards, the three figures enter the doorway, with one of them pulling the bin back in place, silently hoping that no one, especially the robots airborne, saw it.

The figures than make their way through a dark, partially lit passageway, until they come across a wooden door. One of them knocks on it in almost like that of a musical melody, which causes it to creak open and reveal an elderly, pointy eared woman in a red robe. "You are late," said the old woman, as if she were a mother scolding her children.

One of the cloaked figures, who seems to be the tallest and leanest out of them, decides to speak up first. "Yes, well, Mysterio hasn't been making it easy on us," said the figure, sounding like a female in her mid-twenties. "Seeing is how he has his robotic forces looking for us."

The old lady lets out a sigh, while not in the mood for sarcastic replies, this one was true. "Well, come on." She later opened the door wider to let the three cloaked figures in, then closes the door afterward.

Once they entered the old woman's lair, the three cloaked figures all removed their hoods to reveal themselves.

The first to be revealed was that of a beautiful blonde hair woman in her mid-twenties and with blue eyes, and the second was that of a younger attractive female, about eighteen or so, and with red hair and jade green eyes.

As for the third and final cloaked figure, he himself is revealed to be that of a male with orange hair, and a scar over his left eye.

"Yeah, well, let's get this overwrite," said the scarred man. "So that we, and all of Hylia, will no longer have to worry about Dale and his followers again."

At that moment, the elderly woman walks over to something covered in a sheet, and when she pulls it down, it reveals a large circular mirror. Afterwards, she turns to the two females, who by now removed their robes and revealed to be wearing blue and white military like clothing underneath it. "Do you have the key?"

The blonde haired woman reaches behind into her pocket and pulls out a light green pendant. "Right here, but are you sure this Sorcerer from this planet Earth can be trusted?"

"He can," replied the old woman. "Trust me, he's dealt with beings far worse than Mysterio."

Even though he and the women were in the old woman's lair and in suppose Sanctuary, the scarred man still felt on edge. For in the years he and his friends in the resistance had fought the tyrant known as Mysterio and his regime, his forces always found a way to show up in situations where he and his fellow freedom fighters felt safe.

And such feelings began to manifest once again, as he soon as heard what sounded like electronic devices charging up…something that was usually associated with plasma rifles.

"GET DOWN!" yelled the scarred man as he ran towards the two women and tackles them to the floor. And not a second too soon, for suddenly, the door is blown off of its hinges. As the dust settled, the shooter of the blast stepped in, along with two green plated humanoid armored robots, each with one glowing red eye. He appeared to be that of a young man in his mid-twenties with white hair and silver plated body armor.

It was someone that the scarred man instantly recognized and thus called out his name. "Silvermaine!"

"Flash Toms!" said Silvermaine in an emotionless, robotic tone. "Princesses Gwendoline and Megan, you are all hear by under arrest."

The pointy eared man known as Flash instinctively gets up and begins to charge his hands up. "Like hell we are!" he yelled in defiance as he fired two energy blasts at Silvermaine.

Unfortunately, Silvermaine counters this by firing a laser blast of his own from out of his chest. Moments later, the two green armored bots join in firing optic blasts and assist Silvermaine in pushing Flash's blast backward.

As Flash struggled to push the blast away from him and the two Princesses, he briefly looks over his shoulder to address the elderly woman. "Mage! Open the portal! Now!"

The elderly mage did not need to be told twice, for she dashed over to the mirror, channeled her energy into her right fingertip then lightly tapped the mirror, which in turned transformed it into a glowing, almost liquid based doorway.

Once he sees the mage opening the portal, he takes one last look at the two Princesses, the blonde one being the one who has his heart, then looks straight ahead at Silvermaine and continued pushing on with his blast. "Gwendolyn…you and Megan….get out of here!"

Gwendolyn, however, looks on at flash with despair and tears in her eyes. "NO! I'm not leaving you!" she cried, clutching her right fist with a gold ring on finger…one that was similar to the one Flash was wearing.

Shortly after opening the liquid portal, the mage shoots two mystically based energy beams from her hands. "Flash is correct, the two of you need to go! The both of you are our last hope."

As a saddened Gwendolyn remained silent, the red headed girl named Megan soon spoke out in concern. "Well, we'll do it better if were all together! Besides, we can't just leave you two alone!"

Gwendolyn, however, soon answers this by putting the pendant into Megan's hand, then gently puts her hand on her sister's cheek to tell her this. "No, I can't just leave alone. You have to go to Earth."

"What?!" asked a shocked Megan, looking at her sister with total dismay.

"My husband needs me, little sister," Gwendolyn said softly. "Besides, I've seen how well you've progressed in your training, therefore, if anyone is strong enough to survive whatever danger Earth has to offer and getting to this Doctor Strange, I know it's you." After using her left hand to fire on a blast to help aid both the mage and Flash hold Silvermaine back. Gwendolyn gives her now distraught sister a small kiss on her forehead before looking into her tear filled eyes. "Goodbye for now, Megan. I know you can save us." With that final farewell, Gwendolyn pushes Megan into the portal before turning and using her other hand to fire another blast to further aid in pushing Silvermaine back.

"GWENDOLYN!" was what the crying and devastated Megan yelled as she staggered into and disappeared into the portal, where she would later be transported to the planet known as Earth.


	2. STING OF THE SCORPION

New York City, known by all as the city that never sleeps due to its constant moving and busy atmosphere, but at this point, the ones who were the busiest were that of the New York Police Department. For they were trying to contain and get as many people away from the green armored, and tail whipping villain known by many as the Scorpion!

The look on the Scorpion's face was a pure fury as he swung his tail to keep the police at a distance. Because before all of this, he was passing through the crowd wearing a hat and trench-coat, all so he can pass by undetected so he can make his way to the Daily Bugle building to pay a visit the man who made him, J. Jonah Jamison. However, just as he was just a couple of blacks away from the Bugle, one pedestrian spotted his tail which alerted two police officers to notice and call for back up, as well as cause the villain himself to panic and attack. But even in a panicked state, the Scorpion still proved to be a force to be reckoned with, as he showed by taking his six foot long tail and mentally commanding it to strike a nearby police car, causing two police men to run off and the car to explode.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" screamed the Scorpion, with his mouth throbbing. "ALL OF YOU! JUST BACK OFF!"

Suddenly, the Scorpion's panicked filled threatening is cut short when what appears to be webbing comes out of nowhere and hits, as well as covers the tailed villain's mouth. This caused him, as well as the police and pedestrians nearby to look up and see that the shooter was.

Sure enough, it was revealed to be that of the red and blue spandex wearing masked superhero widely known as New York's Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man, who sits on top of a lamp post and receives a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd watching. "Now, now, Scorpy, watch the mouth!" quipped the Web-Head in the light hearted humorous tone that he's known for. "After all, there are children present. "

After angrily pulling the webbing out of his mouth, Scorpion mentally commands his tail to take aim and shoots acid from its tip, with the target being the Web-Slinger.

Luckily though, Spidey sees this and jumps up to avoid the acid, which in turn hits and easy away at the top of the lamp post. _"And not just children," _he thought to himself as he flipped forward in mid-air and landed on the ground in a crouching position. _"But also hundreds of adults, including the cops that can be killed easily by this creep. Which means if I want to keep them safe, I need to figure out a way to end this quick."_

Scorpion watch Spidey land safely on the ground, and frustrated on how he failed to hit him with his acid shot, he pulls his tail back and commands it to strike at the Wall-Crawler like a snake striking its prey.

Fortunately for Spidey though, he flips backward to dodge the tail strike, causing the tip to hit and plunge itself into the pavement instead. After dodging the attack, Spidey dashes over to the right side, holds up his right arm, shoots a web-line which hit's Scorpion's shoulder, then jumps up and zips over to him. Once the Web-Slinger got close enough, he winds his left fist back and nailed the Scorpion with a left hook to the jaw.

After taking such a hard blow, Scorpion quickly shakes it off, then pulls his tail out from the pavement, and goes back to striking at the nimble Wall-Crawler.

As for the police that are still trying so desperately to keep as many people out of harm's way, one patrolman, a young man in his mid-twenties, takes out his side arm hand pistol and tries to take aim at the Scorpion, who by now is seen performing another strike at Spidey, but misses when the Web-Head leans all the way back.

But before the cop could take the shot, however, when Police Captain Jean DeWolf, a woman in her mid-thirties dressed in woman's business clothing and wearing her badge on a necklace, grabs the young man's wrist and points the gun down. "Don't even think about it, rookie!"

Needless to say, this intervention left the young cop baffled and off guard. "But, Captain DeWolf-"

"First off, as someone who's seen both Gargan in action before, THAT is only going to piss him off," said Jean, pointing at the cop's gun. "And second, Spider-man has beaten this guy over a million times before, so let him handle this! That's an order!"

"Yes ma'am," replied the disappointed cop, not liking the order one bit, but knew that arguing with a police captain would cost him his job, to which he only held for a four days now.

Meanwhile, the fight between Spidey and Scorpion continued to grow more and more intense, as the Web-Head is seen ducking underneath a back-fist from the further annoyed Scorpion, then later jumping up and throwing a fierce right uppercut to the tailed villain's face.

Though the punch did hurt him, the Scorpion managed to see Spidey throw a left legged round kick, and recovers quick enough to use his left-hand to catch the Wall-Crawler by the ankle, thus stopping the attack.

Now in control, Scorpion tosses Spidey up in the air, then spins around, and whacks the airborne Web-Head with his tail, sending him flying and hitting a nearby lamp post, knocking it over.

"Okay," said the agonizing Spidey slowly got back to his feet all the while holding his lower back. "This is, officially, the eighth billionth time I say...'ow."

Suddenly, Spidey is brought out of his wallowing when he feels the strong tingling sensation of his spider-sense, which was something that alerted him of incoming danger. All in which caused him to duck and narrowly dodge the bladed tip of the Scorpion's tail, which ends up passing by and narrowly hitting pedestrians and crashing through a display window of a nearby shop.

Needless to say, this was not a sight that sat well with Spidey, at this point was still in a bent over position. _"Okay, nearly hitting innocent people means that this craziness needs to stop," _thought the worried Wall-Crawler, who by now was looking around for something that he could use to help bring down his tailed enemy. "_Think, Web-Head, Think!" _In the midst of his panicked searching, Spidey spots a broken lamp post, with electricity still sparking from the circuits. With a new idea in mind, the Web-Slinger turs and points his left hand while still bent over, and shoots a web-ball, which in turn hits and covers Scorpion's eyes, blinding him. As the now sightless Scorpion tried desperately to get the webbing off over his eyes, he also inadvertently wailing his tail around. Something in which Spidey took advantage of as he reached over and grabbed the tip of his tail, then plunges the tip into the exposed wiring, electrocuting the Scorpion process.

Screaming in pain with electricity surging through his body, Scorpion pulls his tail back, but is left dazed and confused from getting the 'shock treatment.'" Eventually, Scorpion manages to shake his head to regain focus, but unfortunately for him though, the first thing that he saw was that of Spidey using two web-lines to zip over towards and winding his legs back.

"Smile for me, chuckles!" said Spidey as he delivered a hard double legged mule kick to the Scorpion's massive chest, finally knocking him off of his feet and pinning him to the ground. The Web-Head then raised his right his right fist, squeezing it so hard, it caused webbing to wrap around his entire hand, creating a 'web-mitt', and delivers a hard right hook to the fallen Scorpion's face.

After taking such a blow, the dazed Scorpion gives Spidey one last dumbfounded look before his eyes crossed and he passed out into unconsciousness.

Spidey, relieved that he finally put a stop his tailed foe's rampage before anyone got hurt, jumped and flipped off of the now unconscious Scorpion's chest.

Jean was just as amazed to see how well Spidey handled Scorpion, but soon hears large sirens coming in, then turns and sees a futuristic van from the prison known as the Vault, and when it stopped, four armored men the prison known as Guardsmen come running out with large, almost futuristic like restraints, which look big and powerful enough to hold a rhino. Though she was annoyed by their late arrival, Jean nevertheless waves right hand to get their attention. "Hey boys, over here!" she called to them, succeeding in getting them to look at her. "Spider-man has helped us subdue Gargan, he's all yours."

Not wasting any time, the Guardsmen rushed over to the Scorpion, and thus placed the restraints on his hands and neck. They all then placed a sleek platform underneath the out cold villain, and after one of them presses a button on his gauntlet, it activated small thrusters on the corners of the platform to kick on, thus causing it to hover in mid-air, and allowing the Guardsmen to hover the Scorpion out of the area in into the back of the van.

As Spidey watched the Scorpion being taken away, the science lover in him couldn't help but marvel at the tech he was seeing. "Well, looks like Reed Richards has done it again," said the impressed Web-Slinger. "And now that the boys in green are taking care of Gargan, this means a certain Friendly Neighborhood superhero to head out." With that said, Spidey turns around, then runs points his right hand upward, shoots a web-line, and swings away from the scene, receiving a mixture of cheers and boos from the on looking people of New York.

As for Jean, she watched the Web-Head swing away and with a small smile on her face. For while she knew that many people, including some of her superiors, thought of Spidey as a menace…she thought of him as a true hero and valued asset of the police force, and the fact that his heroism was often paid by people chastising him wanted to make her vomit.

But what made Jean just as sick…was what she heard a fellow officer, a young African American woman, walked up to her with a phone in hand. "Captain, Mr. Jamison is on the phone for you."

Jean could only roll her eyes and silently growl in frustration upon hearing that news. How Jamison got to be close friends with the mayor, close enough to give him the number of the police's secure channel, was beyond her. Nonetheless, she takes the phone from the policewoman's hand and answers it. "Yes, Mr. Jamison?" said Jean thought gritted teeth.

Inside the main office of the Daily Bugle, the paper's high strung and angry head editor, J. Jonah Jamison, is the phone and not looking the least bit happy. "Why the hell did you let Spider-man go, DeWolf?!" he screamed, his voice raddling the room and with hundreds of his staff trying so desperately to ignore him. "That Wall-Crawling menace needs to be locked up alongside Scorpion! He's terrorized this city for the last time.

Back in the streets, Jean answers back, despite her ear now hurting due to Jamison's screaming as well has having difficulty remaining professional. "With all due respect, Mr. Jamison," said Jean, trying to maintain her composure. "Spider-man just helped men and my men subdue the Scorpion, and I hardly consider that the work of a menace. And I for one would love to welcome his assistance for whatever catastrophe comes next."

Little did Jean know, another such catastrophe laid on the horizon, one that would put the city, as well as the entire world, at risk. For in another part of the city, and in a dark alley, a large lighted doorway appears and moments later, Megan, the Princess of Hylia, literally shoots out of the doorway land and lands on the ground hard. Once the light dissipated, Megan slowly begins to sit up, and looks around the alley completely confused "W-where am I…?" Upon looking around, she finds a discarded fashion magazine with a beautiful blonde haired model in a bikini on the cover, which reminded her of the sister that sacrificed herself to save her life. "Gwendolyn!" she said to herself in both shock and sadness, upon realizing that her being in the alley was her doing, and that now she was the only Princess now that was free. This notion caused Megan's sadness to anger and determination, realizing that her sisters and her world were now under the thumb of Mysterio, and the survival of her world and her people were now in her hands.

Moments later, Megan soon got back up on her feet, still looking around and observing her surroundings and seeing that this was no longer that of the dark and polluted city of New Avalon, but instead was a bright and sunny day, and the buildings being somewhat primitive to her world's standards, but at least not begin used as stations for the robots in Mysterio's army. "So, this must be the world known as 'Earth'," she said to herself after looking at the alley and feeling the tension of not seeing any robots slowly subside. "Well, at least I won't have to worry about running into anything or anyone hostile."

Suddenly, Megan's ease comes to an abrupt when she hears the sound of a man in his twenties call out to her. "Well, well," said the voice calmly and in a British accent. This causes Megan to turn around, and spots three men in rugged clothing and leather jackets, more widely known as the Yancy Street Gang. "Looks like we got ourselves one of them 'Comic-Con' hotties, lads," said the bald headed ring leader. "Well, 'fraid you're a little late for that, luv. But you can still have some fun with us."

For Megan, running into these thugs could only make her shake her head and sigh in annoyance. "I have got to stop challenging myself."


	3. FIRST MEETING

After stopping a crazed Scorpion, as well as saving a few of the bystanders nearby, Spidey finally swings over and stops at a nearby rooftop. He then walked over to a dark corner next to the entrance to the stairway where he placed a small web-cocoon that he made and placed when he first saw the Scorpion causing trouble. He pulled the cocoon's top off, to which revealed his civilian clothing, right where he left it, but also surprised to see cell phone ringing and vibrating. Alarmed by this, Spidery pulls out of the phone, while at the same time, looks around to make sure that there are no 'on lookers', and takes off his mask, to reveal the face of a young Caucasian man, about eighteen or so, with brown hair and hazel eyes. The unmasked Web-Head then looks at the caller id on the phone, and upon recognizing the number; he presses the send button and answers it. "Hey, Aunt May. What's up?"

On the other end of the call, we his Aunt May, an elderly woman in her late sixties, calling from the kitchen in her house. "Worried about you, young man! I just saw the news report of that dreadful Scorpion's attack near the Daily Bugle, I hope you weren't nearby."

The young hero named Peter hated the fact of having to lie to the now only family he had left this world. But knowing that he had to protect his secret identity for her sake, as well as keep her from worrying, he felt that he had no choice. "Well, I was on my way to the Bugle, but don't worry, I managed to get inside a building and out of harm's way. " Peter replied half-truthfully, despite not liking it one bit. He looks around and spots another small ball of web located on the left ledge of the roof, then shoots a web-line, waiting left hand. Peter then places the phone between his ear and shoulder to use both of his hands to take the ball and pull out his digital camera to which he purchased on his first paycheck from the Bugle, and is surprised to see images of his fight with Scorpion on the screen and is just as happy to know that another paycheck is on the horizon when he sends them to Jonah. _"But getting some good pictures of kicking Gargan's butt in the process." _ Peter secretly thought to himself with a smirk, but then focused his attention to his worrisome aunt on the other line. "Don't worry, Aunt May, I'm sticking true to our 'doing my job but not risking my life' deal."

"Well, that's good to know," replied May, sounding relieved but stern. She then decides to change the subject of another pressing matter she's had on her mind. "Especially since you still have that blind date Anna and I set up for you."

Peter felt somewhat hesitant and uncomfortable when he heard the two words 'blind date' from his aunt. "Uh, yeah, Aunt May, about the blind date, I don't know…"

"Oh, Peter, you will love Mary-Jane!" replied Aunt May, trying to sound encouraging upon sensing doubt in Peter's voice. "She's smart, fun, and a real charming personality!"

Peter knew that May was trying hard in making this offer more promising, but it still didn't sit very well, especially since it's a girl he never met. "Well, I'm sure about that, Aunt May, but I…"

Suddenly, Peter is alarmed when he heard a sound that always disturbed him: the sound of a girl's voice when she's in distress, and what's worse, sounding like it's coming from the left alley of the building he was on. "Take your hands off me!" yelled the female voice, which was more angry than distressful. "And, unknown to Peter at that moment, belong to a certain royal princess from another dimension named Megan.

With a sigh of aggravation, knowing that Spider-man's work is not yet done, Peter knew he had to act to save yet another life and thus had to cut his phone call short. "Hey listen, Aunt May, Mr. Jamison was to see me one more time, so I'm afraid I got to go."

May could only let out a disappointed sigh of her own upon hearing this, but knowing how temperamental Mr. Jamison could be, especially when she sees him on his Spider-man ranting when he's on television, she could understand why her nephew did not want to get on his bad side. "All right, Peter, but just remember that this discussion is far from over."

"Okay, Aunt May," Peter said sheepishly. "Gotta run, love you!" After pushing the hang up button on his cellphone, Peter quickly puts both his camera and the phone I the web-cocoon with his clothes, then puts his mask back on and rushes over to where he hears Megan's voice. "Really? I can't catch a break for like, five seconds?!" asked the annoyed Web-Head as he ran over to where he heard Megan's voice, heading 'back to work' as far as being the superhero was concerned.

Meanwhile, back in the alley, Megan now finds herself backed up against and surrounded by the three Yancy Street Gang members after getting out of the gang leader's grip.

The gang leader, however, only grins at the defensive Megan. For he always loved the girls who were 'playing hard to get.' "Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a feisty one, lads," said the smirking leader, who then receives menacing chuckles from the rest of his fellow gang members. Afterwards, he then reached into his back pants pocket. "But in all seriousness love, we can do this the easy way..." he then pulled out a switch blade knife, and pressed a button to pop out the blade. "Or the hard way."

Spidey had just arrived at the ledge and looks below to see Megan being surrounded by the three thugs. Upon looking down, the Web-Head paused when he first saw Megan, both confused by her attire and pointy ears and astounded by her beauty. _"What's a girl like her doing in a place like this?" _he thought to himself, then shook his head to regain his focus. _"Great, I sound like one of those old detective show Uncle Ben used to watch. Besides, it's high time for this web-swinging superhero to help a damsel in…." _

Suddenly, Megan decides she's had enough of having these thugs trying to claim her as their prize, as well as be their victim. As such, she throws a left legged scissors kick and knocks the knife out of the leader's hand, surprising him and his fellow gang members. As the leader looked up at his airborne knife with utter amazement, Megan moves and gives the distracted leader a hard right elbow strike to his jaw, knocking him down to the ground and completely out cold. The red headed princess then looks through the corner of her right eye and spots one of the thugs running towards him and easily takes him down with a right legged sidekick to his chin, causing him to fall like a ton of bricks. After dealing with the two thugs, Megan spins around to face the last one, who by this time throws a right hook. This prompts her to hold both of her hands up and catch the thug's arm to stop his attack, then spins him around and pulls his own arm up and behind his back, stretching the joints in his pictorials and shoulders and causing him to groan in pain. Now in control, Megan uses her great strength to send the thug flying and crashing through a window in the wall, leading into an old abandoned room inside. Now victorious, Megan simply holds her right hand up and easily catches the pocket knife before it even hit the ground. Once she turns to look and sneer at it in disgust, seeing such weapons as beneath her, she throws it away and proceeds to walk off.

Back on the roof, a completely baffled Spidey looks at Megan with wide open eyes, in total disbelief on how Megan just took down three Yancy Street Gang members on her own as if they were nothing. _"Okay," _he thought. _"Did a civilian just do my job for me?!" _

Suddenly, before Megan could even exit the alley, she is stopped when a huge flash of light appeared out of nowhere. Moments later, the silver-plated villain from Hylia, Silvermaine, steps out with two green plated humanoid one eyed robots. A sight in which did not sit well with the totally distraught Megan. _"No…!" _she thought to herself, then stood in a defensive stance, waiting for them to make their move.

On the rooftop, Spidey was all the more surprised when he saw Silvermaine's arrival. _"Okay, I think my mind just imploded! Who are those guys?!" _The Web-Head then turned his attention to Megan, who was still standing ready for a fight. _"And why is she looking to take them on?" _

In the alley, Silvermaine mentally commands a compartment in his right gauntlet to pop open and allows an energy based ball and chain to drop down to the ground. "Princess Megan, it would be best for you to surrender peacefully. Your family is waiting for you."

Megan, however, remains defiant as he hands now glow with energy. "Yes, and I will see them again, once I free them and my people from Mysterio's tyranny, and his army of soulless machines like you!" With that said, Megan threw her arms out in front of her and fired two energy beams from out of her hands and at Silvermaine.

However, Silvermaine twirls his energy based ball and chain and easily deflects it. This also allowed the two robots with him to hold up their right rings and shoot two energy based ropes which wrap around Megan's wrist and ensnare her.

For Spidey, this was the moment that made him decide to act. _"Don't know who these guys are, or what this is all about, but the girl said the words 'Mysterio' and 'tyranny, so that's good enough for me!" _The Web-Head than pointed both of his hands toward and shot two web-balls, which in turn hit and cover the faces of the one-eyed robots, causing them to inadvertently deactivate their energy ropes and release Megan.

This action caused the confused Megan and Silvermaine to look up to find out where the web balls came from and in the process find Spidey himself.

Seeing that he has their attention, Spidey proceeds with what he normally uses when facing super powered foes: Quips. "Now, now, it's not nice to terrorize ladies in Mr. Spidey's neighborhood. Can you say 'I'm going to jail?'"

For Megan, seeing Spidey was a surprise, but strangely, for a different reason. For his red and blue costume reminded of someone from Hylia who wore the same attire. Someone she knew and trusted…once. _"Petro…?" _

Silvermaine is also taken aback by Spidey's costume, but was reminded of someone who was an enemy to his master back in Hylia, and in turn, his enemy. As such, he makes his move by twirling his ball and chain once more and throws it upward and towards the Wall-Crawler himself.

Luckily for Spidey though, he saw this and jumped up in the air and dodged the ball, which in turn, hit and shattered the roof ledge.

The Web-Slinger later make his move by pointing his right arm downward, shoots a web-line which hits one blinded robot in the chest, zips down and uses both of his feet to give the robot a double legged mule kick to its chest, and the process, ricochets off of it and gives Silvermaine a flying thrust kick so hard, it sent the silver-plated villain flying and crashing into the other robot.

As he landed, Spidey looked to see Silvermaine standing up off of the robot, which by now was destroyed thanks to being used as his cushion for his fall. A sight that made the Web-Head sigh in frustration. "Robots. Why did it have to be robots?"

Meanwhile, the one remaining humanoid robot got the webbing off of its face by looking up and fires an optic blast in the air, incinerating the webbing in the process.

It was only through the tingling of his spider-sense that Spidey turned around and saw the robot facing him with a burning eye, ready to fire its blast again. But before the Web-Head could have the chance to react, an energy beam came out of nowhere and blasted the robot's head right off, causing its body to drop motionless to the ground. This caused the shocked Wall-Crawler to turn where the blast came from and sees that the shooter was Megan, with her hand still smoking. "…that settles it, you HAVE to be my new crime fighting partner."

This remark from Spidey made Megan smirk a little. "I'm flattered, but it looks like you'll just have to settle with me returning the favor for saving me from earlier. Right now, for the sake of both our worlds, I need to find your world's Sorcerer Supreme."

"Sorcerer Supreme?!" asked a bewildered Spidey. "Wait, you mean Dr. Strange?" Before he could listen to Megan's answer, Spidey felt his spider-sense tingle once again, causing him to turn and see Silvermaine throwing his ball and chain at him. Upon spotting this weapon coming at him, the Web-Head jumps and back-flips out of the way of the energy ball, which in turn crashes through the wall instead.

After missing his agile target, Silvermaine turned to see Spidey land and safely on his feet and land right next to Megan. While staring at both the Web-Head and the feisty princess, Silvermaine pulls the ball and chain back and twirls it once more for another attack. "Your highness…this is your final chance to surrender."

Megan, remaining ever defiant, charges up both of her hands with energy, ready to fire another blast. "The only chance I have, Silvermaine, is one where I can turn you into junk!"

Hearing the determined Megan mention that name both shocked and confused Spidey all the much more as he turned to address her. "Wait, what?! Silvermaine?!" he exclaimed, then turned his attention to the silver-plated villain himself. "Just out of curiosity, you wouldn't happen to be related to an old mobster obsessed with the fountain of you, would you?"

The only reply Silvermaine gave was that of him throwing his energy ball at both Spidey and Megan, who both saw the attack coming and jumped up on opposite sides of the alley to dodge it, as well as ricochet off of the walls to counter attack. Seeing this, Silvermaine acted by mentally deactivating his energy ball and chain, causing it to disappear, thus allowing him to lean sideways to the right in order to dodge an incoming mule kick from Spidey. From the corner his right eye, Silvermaine spotted Megan coming in, who by this time channeled her energy from her hands to her right foot in an attempt to give the silver-plated villain an energy charged thrust kick, thus prompting him to spin around, hold up both of his hands and stops the princess's attack by grabbing her by her ankle and tossing her over to the left side.

Even after having her kick stopped, Megan managed to save herself by back-flipping in mid-air and landing on her feet. Afterwards, she charged up her fists once again to try an energy blast once again.

Unfortunately, Silvermaines proves to be too fast, as he holds his left hand in front of him and shoots an energy rope out of his left gauntlet, which soon wraps around Megan's upper and lower body. Once he had the princess in his grasp, Silvermaine yanks back and pulls her towards him, and finally catches her with his open right hand.

As for Spidey, after landing safely on in a crouching position, he spins around to see Silvermaine hoisting the now bound and struggling Megan over his shoulder, and quickly acts by holding out both of his arms and shooting two web-lines in an attempt to snag and pull Megan away from him.

Sadly, before the web-lines could make their mark, Silvermaine used his left hand to press a button on his belt buckle, and he, along with the captured Megan, both disappear in a blinding flash of light, causing the web-lines to hit nothing but air.

_"Damn it!" _thought the frustrated Spidey after failing to not only stop a new villain, but also save an unknown girl in distress. As such, he stands straight up and lets out a sigh of aggravation. _"Well, now what?" _

Suddenly, Spidey receives another surprise in the form of a ghostly male voice calling him. "Now you go after her."

Needless to say, this almost shocks Spidey right out of his red boots, causing him to look around in a panic. "What the…?" As he looked straight ahead of him, he sees a circular golden light appear, which also showed the face of a Caucasian man in his late thirties, early forties and sporting a mustache.

A face in which Spidey knew all too well. "Doctor Strange," said the Web-Head upon realizing who it was. "A girl that I tried to save mentioned you earlier. I take it you know who she is?"

"Indeed, I do," replied the stone-faced Doctor. "And you must find her and bring her to my sanctum quickly. For the fate of both our world, and hers, depends on it."


End file.
